In electronics and electrical engineering, there are known a large number of electrical connections, in particular plug type connections, which serve to transmit electrical currents, electrical voltages and/or electrical signals with the greatest possible range of currents, voltages, frequencies and/or data rates. In particular in the automotive sector, such connections must temporarily, where applicable after a comparatively long period of time, or permanently ensure correct transmission of electrical power, electrical signals and/or data under thermally loaded, dirty, damp and/or chemically aggressive conditions. Therefore, a large number of specially constructed electrical contacts, in particular crimp contacts, which act as plug type contacts in plug type connectors are known.
Such crimp contacts which are constructed, for example, as tab, splice or socket contacts or installations, may be crimped on an electrical cable, a cable harness and/or on/in an electrical conductor. They may also be securely produced on an electrical installation of an electrical, electronic or electro-optical apparatus. If the contact is located on a cable or a cable harness, it is often referred to as a (floating) plug type or socket contact, or a connector or a coupling; if the contact is located on/in an electrical, electronic or electro-optical device, it is usually referred to as a flush type contact or installation, or a flush type socket.
In addition to a permanent electrical connection, a permanent mechanical connection must also be produced between the cable and a conductor crimp region of the crimp contact by means of a contact. For an electromechanical connection, the crimp contact has a conductor crimp region and in most cases an insulation crimp region for the cable. Miniaturisation and cost savings are forcing manufacturers towards smaller and thinner contacts.